


Someone Differently

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Flarrowverse Shipyard, Len calls Mick boss, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Word Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Mick does something different tonight.Clarification: he’s doing the same someone as always, just differently.





	Someone Differently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts), [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Angels of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964421) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan). 



> I know fanon is that Mick likes it rough but god did I need him teasing Len for hours.
> 
> Made the word cloud at this nifty [site](https://www.wordclouds.com/).

Len wanted, needed more!

He was undoubtedly full with Mick’s cock, but it was just in him, unmoving; all the while, his own cock went untouched.

“Go ‘head and touch yourself,” Mick’s scruff scraped against Len’s cheek as he spoke. “Slow and steady, though.  We’re too old to be rushin’ and zippin’ around.”

Len’s hand ghosted up and down his cock.  He bit his lips to stifle his whimpers because Leonard Snart didn’t whimper.

“Boss!” He gasped. “Boss, please!”

“Slow and steady, Lenny.  No Legends, no Rogues. Just us all night.  Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Len clamped his next noise into a ~~whimper~~ high-pitched moan.

“Well, ain’t that music to my ears?” Mick nibbled and tugged Len’s ear.

“Don’t I sound better when I come?”

“Course ya do, but that’s not the only song on the tape.”

Len was too riled up to point out that nobody had used tapes in years.  He ached for release!

Mick was hot against his back.  Sweat dribbled down Len’s forehead and chest.  Len was shaking, aching with the need to come.  He was counting strokes instead of seconds, but it wasn’t enough.

“Boss, please, I need more!”

Mick hummed.  Len felt Mick licking his sweat.  His cock jumped when Mick sucked a mark into the crook of his neck.  Mick laughed: a rumble that was lethal to Len’s attempts to hide his erection.

But Len didn’t want to hide his erection!

“Mick, what the fuck!?” Len tried moving his hips to see if that would spur Mick on, but Mick just stilled him with a bruising grip on his hips.  Hardly what Len wanted, but he’d take it over nothing.  This desperate, everywhere they touched felt like the heat gun and cold gun crossing streams.

“You can jack off all you like all by yourself, but if ya listen to me, I’ll take care of you,” Mick whispered whiskey into his ear. “Boss always takes care of his partner.” His eyes flickered down to Len’s cock. “Go on. Keep going.”

Len made another high-pitched moan.  He wondered if this divine torture would ever end.  He wondered what the hell Mick was getting out of it.  Len kept up the diabolic pace Mick asked for—goddamn that voice—until Mick finally let him come what felt like hours later.

Len woke up to kisses and Mick’s scruff gently scratching against him.  Did he black out?

“How ya doing, Lenny?”

“Fuckin’ blissful.”

Jelly-limbed and breathless, too.

Mick handed him a water bottle with a sports cap for easy opening.  Len drank and drank and drank and drank.  Mick shared his chips.  Len lazily ate a handful while leaning against back against his chest.  Mick wasn’t inside him anymore, yet Len was plugged with what felt like his favorite toy: a replica of Mick’s cock, Gideon’s sorry-it-took-forever-to-rescue-you-from-the-time-stream present.

Len hummed, soaking in the affection, “You’re so good for me, Boss.”

“Heh. So’re you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
